


The Speech

by pennigirl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Gen, Post-Endgame, Speeches, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennigirl/pseuds/pennigirl
Summary: "I didn't write any of this ahead of time, so excuse me if it's not the greatest"





	The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I'm binging Voyager at the moment, and this popped into my head on my way to work. I couldn't resist.

_Tink! Tink! Tink! Tink! Tink!_

The murmuring crowd fell silent as Tom tapped the fork against his glass of champagne. He stood slowly, tugging his dress uniform down before reaching down and picking up his glass again.

“I know some of you may be wondering why I’m up here giving a speech. As I am neither the Bride’s Best Man,” he gestured to Tuvok, “Nor the groom’s Matron of Honor,” he nodded at B’Elanna, who grinned back, rolling her eyes. “But, they were kind enough to allot their time to me, so that I may say a few words. Now, I didn’t write any of this down ahead of time, so excuse me if it’s not the greatest.”

The crowd chuckled. They knew Tom well, and most figured he had probably rehearsed this speech multiple times before he even got dressed this morning. He cleared his throat and began.

“I was not the greatest person when I joined the Voyager crew. I was sentenced to a penal colony, I was anti-Starfleet, and I frankly had no desire to care about anything, or anyone, but myself.” He turned to the bride, and Kathryn Janeway smiled. “But you believed in me. You gave me a second chance. And I will never be able to express how grateful I am to you for that. Without that, without you, I never would have found my place, I would not have purpose, and I never would have met B’Elanna. Nor would I have the family that I do today. Both in blood,” he smiled towards Miral, who grinned a gap toothed smile from her seat next to Naomi, “or in spirit.” He gestured to the room at large, filled with a mix of Voyager crew and their friends and family.

“And while we know that over the years it must have been hard for you, to stand alone as our Captain while we were able to find solace in each other, build our personal relationships, I know I am not alone in saying that I am happy you were able to find your own happiness with someone who we always hoped would be the one for you.”

Chakotay smiled and slid his left hand over Kathryn’s, their gold bands glinting in the sunlight of the Indiana fields. She smiled at him and he winked at her before turning back to Tom.

“You, Chakotay, have shown us all what the true meaning of loyalty, friendship, and duty is. Your steadfastness to always be by our Captain’s side shows us all what true love and friendship is. And while both you and the Captain may have drifted apart from each other at times, the duties of former Captains and Commanders turning into those of now Admirals and Captains, we never lost hope. Like the Moon to the Earth, and the Earth to the Sun, your orbits to one another stayed true, and you eventually wound up where we all knew you were meant to be. And I, for one, wish you both nothing but the utmost joy, happiness, and fulfilling of loves.”

“Here! Here!” Harry called.

The crowd cheered and Kathryn blushed while Chakotay smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She surprised him by turning it into a deep kiss of passion instead, and the crowd cheered more.

After a few moments, Tom clinked his glass again and as the crowd fell silent, he called out, “There’s just one more thing I’d like to say, and then I promise I’ll be done.”

He pulled a battered Padd out of his pocket. It beeped a few times and then he said, “While today is most definitely a day of love and celebration, there’s also a longstanding ship matter to resolve. I know some of you have probably forgotten about this over the years since we’ve been home; but I have not, and feel it’s finally time to put this matter to bed.”

He tapped the padd again and said “Now, while some of this information may be obsolete due to, you know, not being on the ship anymore, I am still pleased to announce that with a correct guess of fourteen years, two months, and 16 days, the final “will they or won’t they” pot consisting of 3200 replicator rations, four bottles of Tilaxian ale, and 82 days of holodeck privileges goes to our very own Samantha Wildman!”

 Chakotay howled with laughter and Kathryn covered her face in embarrassment as Samantha Wildman gleefully jumped from her seat and strode to the table to collect her prize. The groans and the laughter from the crowd spurring her on to hold the padd above her head like the trophy it was.

“Don’t use it all at once!” Chakotay called out, and pulled Kathryn’s hands down from her face to see her laughing along with him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
